At The End
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: En un mundo tan caótico como el suyo lo único era maravilloso, aun si duraba poco. Y al final toda esa tragedia que acontecía a sus alrededores no importaba porque ambos se tenían el uno al otro. AU YAOI ERERI FELIZ CUMPLE ANA 3
**Este 28 de Abril es importante… ¿Por qué?**

 **Uh… Porque estoy escribiendo un Ereri por primera vez, sí, ¿no?**

 **Okno, es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una nena muy especial –guiño, guiño-**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PATATAPANDICORNIO o Ana, o como sea~**

 **Eh, sí, eso, en fin, sinceramente este es mi primer Ereri puro, así que no me maten ;-;**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren empalagoso, Levi inconsistente, un mundo rarito…**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen porque Isa la llama es una persona muy egoísta y coda, sin mencionar su maldah :v**

 **Este one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Radioactive" de la banda Imagine Dragons.**

 **Gracias a AddictedToMxM, alias la Mabo por el beteo y a mi amiga Suriel Bauzer por la imagen :3**

 **Y que lo disfrutes Ana ;3**

* * *

 **One-shot:**

" **At the End"**

* * *

 _Generalmente Levi evitaba todo tipo de callejones y es que ya tenía por demás sabiduría y experiencia sobreviviendo en ese estado de carencia._

 _El mundo se acababa, lenta y de manera agonizante. La tierra ya no era tan fértil como antes y varios animales se habían extinguido, eso sin mencionar la pesadez del aire. Cuando fue niño el respirar se le hizo muy difícil, sentía que con cada tramo de viento que inhalaba se llevaba una gran cantidad de químicos tóxicos a sus pulmones._

 _Pero eso era porque en mayor parte los árboles que quedaban ya no eran muy eficientes y se marchitaban poco a poco. A Levi le había molestado nacer en tiempos como esos._

 _Aunque, volviendo a su decisión de tomar el callejón, había unas excepciones y la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él era una de esas._

 _Un niño, de cabello castaño y tez morena, se mostraba más ágil que los dos hombres que le cerraban el paso. Levi casi tuvo que prohibirse parpadear para captar con sus ojos aquel acontecimiento. El chiquillo de ojos extraños cortó la pierna de uno de esos tipos con una navaja, y este cayó al suelo de rodillas. El niño, aprovechando que estaba a su altura, le cortó la garganta sin pensárselo. El otro hombre estaba furioso y se lanzó contra el pequeño; sin embargo, este saltó y se pegó como una sanguijuela, sujetándose fuertemente de las ropas del señor. Luego lo apuñaló sin contenerse y a pesar de que el cadáver ya estaba en el suelo y el tipo estaba claramente muerto, al niño no le bastó, repartiéndole unas cuantas puñaladas más, como para asegurarse que estuviera muerto._

— _Wow… —dijo Levi, maravillado con esa escena. El chico lo miró, sus ojos brillando con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de odio, adrenalina pura y miedo, mucho miedo. Al azabache, por alguna extraña razón eso le fascinó—. Los mataste, a los dos._

 _El niño se miró las manos, llenas de sangre al igual que la navaja que sostenía. Luego, como aterrorizado de su psicópata arrebato, soltó el arma y la lanzó lejos, pues solo se escuchó el tintinear del cuchillo como un eco entre ese callejón._

— _Sí, los maté —respondió ya después de un rato, tomando el costal que anteriormente uno de esos hombres había traído consigo—. Y fue…_

— _¿Estupendo?_

 _El chiquillo negó varias veces con la cabeza._

— _Sentí mucha adrenalina y… estaba asustado, tenía mucha hambre… y… y… —aquel niño rompió en llanto, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y el pobre lloró sin consuelo alguno. Se tardó varios minutos, pero Levi esperó, paciente y curioso de su nuevo hallazgo._

 _El azabache no lloró cuando mató a alguien por primera vez._

— _¿Terminaste? —le preguntó, acomodando las redes con pescado tras su espalda que había conseguido golpeando a un pobre viejo._

 _No recibió respuesta alguna, así que Levi se encogió de hombros, siguiendo su camino por el callejón. Estaba seguro que por esta vez ya no se vería envuelto en otra escena espectacular como esa._

 _Y lo más fascinante de todo eso es que se había ganado un seguidor, el niño castaño que ahora caminaba detrás de él con cautela. Levi sonrió, él siempre tenía razón._

 _Por lo que no se había equivocado en pensar que ese chico le seguiría por puro instinto de protección._

Agotado, ladeó la cabeza y escupió. Su saliva ya ni siquiera era eso, solo sangre. El golpe en su mejilla izquierda había sido fuerte y preciso, supo en ese momento que ese tipo no era como los demás, sino que este estaba bien entrenado.

Alzó la vista y observó cómo el dueño del lugar, Nile Dawk, lo miraba desde el segundo piso. La forma en que ese hombre lo veía era asquerosa, como la de un dueño cruel a su perro agonizante.

Se apoyó en el hombro de una persona que le gritó y lo empujó lejos de sí, Levi dio pasos hacia adelante, obviamente tambaleándose de un lado al otro. Quizás su cuerpo ya había tenido demasiado, pero no importaba, aún podía resistir.

Aún podía salvar a Eren.

 _Durante toda su vida jamás se creyó a sí mismo capaz de cuidar a un niño y es que a pesar de tener veinte años, nunca se pensó como una persona paciente. En cambio, el niño de diez era mucho más tranquilo de lo que Levi pensó que sería._

— _Si lo sostienes así, lo único que ganarás con eso será tener tus tripas afuera —el pequeño tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente, luego acomodó la navaja en su mano, girándola con la experiencia de un asesino. Levi asintió—. Esa es la manera correcta —lo felicitó, con aquel tono neutro y frío al que seguramente el chiquillo ya se había acostumbrado._

— _¿Cuándo me enseñarás a usar una pistola? —cuestionó Eren, guardando la navaja en sus zapatos, nueva adquisición de un puesto que robaron hace unos días._

— _Cuando podamos viajar por separado._

 _En los tiempos en los que se encontraban la trata de personas era de una taza muy alta y la gente que se dedicaba a esto atacaba mayormente a familias, parejas y personas que estuvieran juntas. ¿Por qué? Porque así podrían sobornar a sus conocidos, condicionándolos a trabajar para ellos y así ganar la libertad de los que habían capturado._

 _Debido a la poca experiencia de Jaeger, habían decidido viajar juntos, pero siempre tomando medidas preventivas. Por ejemplo, ellos nunca se sentaban juntos en el transporte público que usaban para trasladarse, ni se miraban a los ojos para evitar ser atrapados y por consecuencia, separados._

 _El mundo era peligroso, no podían quedarse mucho en el mismo sitio, así que ya habían viajado varias veces._

— _No quiero viajar sin Levi —susurró Eren, apretando la tela de su playera entre sus dedos—. Me da miedo —confesó, inclinando la cabeza, esperando que Levi se riera de él._

 _Por su parte, el azabache solo lo miraba silenciosamente, para después acercarse al niño y despeinarlo con suavidad, eso antes de poner su arma de fuego en el cráneo de Eren._

 _El chico se puso rígido como una roca._

— _Está bien tener miedo, pero debes saber controlarlo —su dedo se enroscó en el gatillo y en ese momento el castaño reaccionó, apartando con un golpe el arma de su cabeza._

— _¿Tú no tienes miedo?_

 _Levi hizo un movimiento con la mano que se tradujo como: "para nada"._

— _Es algo bobo._

— _Es algo humano —rebatió Eren, ganando la total atención de Levi en ese instante—. ¿Qué acaso no eres humano?_

Vaya que Levi era humano, porque el miedo, el terror y la frustración que lo invadían eran incontenibles. Se sentía, por primera vez, tan humano, tan frágil y tan débil que curiosamente su instinto de supervivencia se había acrecentado a niveles inimaginables.

—¡Golpéalo! —gritó un hombre, escupiéndole en la cara al mismo tiempo.

Levi se obligó a reaccionar, tomando el hombro de su contrincante para luego darle un rodillazo en el abdomen. Los aplausos y gritos enardecidos aumentaron casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

—Maldito bastardo —masculló el hombre contra el que peleaba. Rápidamente esquivó el puño que se dirigió a su cara y así aprovechó la guardia baja para golpearlo en el estómago.

¿Una navaja? Sí, no se equivocó, porque segundos después ya tenía una cortada en el brazo izquierdo. Una vez más alzó la vista y observó cómo Nile sonreía satisfecho, ese hijo de puta se la estaba haciendo difícil.

Ya le enseñaría que una navaja no era capaz de detenerle.

 _Cinco largos años habían pasado. Eren había aprendido mucho y muy rápido, ya era suficientemente inteligente como para sobrevivir por sí solo, pero aun así, a pesar de ser fuerte y ágil, decidía seguir a Levi. Solo que ya en esos momentos viajaban por separado para encontrarse en el mismo punto._

 _De todas maneras, Levi no encontraba lógica alguna en que Eren se quedara con él si ya había aprendido lo que necesitaba._

— _¿Por qué te alejas de mí?_

 _Al parecer, después de unas semanas él obtuvo la respuesta a su duda. Jaeger tenía las hormonas revueltas y por raro que pareciera había escogido a Levi como su objeto de deseo y lujuria._

 _El azabache se preguntaba si algo estaba mal en la cabeza de Eren._

— _Porque esto está mal._

 _Aun así, Levi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no queriendo estar tan cerca del comportamiento peculiar del moreno. Eren, sin embargo, caminó hacia él, sin apartar sus ojos aguamarina de los grises del azabache._

— _¿Por qué está mal? No creo que este mal si tú me gustas._

 _¿Gustar? ¿De dónde había sacado esa palabra? Eren no era el chico que socializaba con cualquiera y eso por no decir que al único que le hablaba era a Levi. ¿Siquiera sabía lo que era "gustar"?_

— _No sabes lo que es eso, solo eres un chiquillo tonto e inexperimentado. Además, tus hormonas deben estar hechas un lío._

 _Jaeger frunció las cejas, molesto._

— _No, Levi, tú me gustas y mucho._

 _Para enfatizar sus palabras, tomó las manos pálidas de Levi entre las suyas. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Eren le fue rápidamente transmitido al suyo._

— _Estás mal de la cabeza —replicó el Ackerman, soltándose del agarre._

 _El castaño bufó y rodó los ojos, agarrando los brazos de Levi sin pensárselo. El azabache se sobresaltó; ¿cuánto había mejorado la condición de Eren sin que él se diera cuenta?_

— _Quizás, pero se está así cuando uno está enamorado._

 _¿Amor? Levi estalló en una carcajada ácida y sarcástica que pareció lastimar al moreno._

— _Vaya, en verdad eres gracioso, y yo pensaba que en tu cabeza solo estaba el atragantarte con comida._

 _De pronto sintió un apretón en sus brazos, dolía y cuando miró fijamente a Eren, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba herido, pero por dentro._

— _¿Yo no te gusto?_

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver, Eren. Tengo veinticinco años y tú solo tienes quince, eres un mocoso._

— _¡No lo entiendes! ¡He estado desesperado, creciendo tan lentamente para poder alcanzarte! —los ojos de Eren centellaban, brillaban, y Levi tragó saliva, quedándose perdido en ellos._

— _Eren, ya no soy joven, cada día que despierto y tomo aire siento cómo muero poco a poco —el azabache apartó la mirada, sin poder ver más a los ojos de Jaeger._

 _Nadie en esos tiempos duraba tanto._

— _Tienes miedo de dejarme solo._

 _Sí, dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Levi y eso sonó tan nervioso que fue casi impactante._

— _Es algo patético._

— _Tú también me amas._

 _Su corazón dio un latido en respuesta. Tanto tiempo había pasado con ese niño que cada vez sentía como se descongelaba más y más._

— _Estamos jodidos._

— _Sí, pero al final eso no importa, porque tú me tienes a mí y yo a ti._

 _En esta ocasión, Levi finalmente se atrevió a ver a Eren y él le sonreía, muy cerca de él, tan cerca que sus labios rozaban los de ese chico que había salvado hace cinco años._

 _Se preguntaba… ¿Él también tenía algo mal en la cabeza?_

La herida en su brazo le hacía difícil concentrarse, pero no era imposible. Además, no tenía como opción el perder esa pelea, tenía que ganarla a como fuera lugar.

Si ganaba esta última pelea, podría reunirse con Eren y entonces, al final estarían juntos. El castaño sonriendo y riendo mientras Levi disfrutaba de esos gestos en silencio.

Abrazados uno contra el otro, con los labios de Jaeger cerca de su oído, murmurándole historias de su niñez con aquel tono de cariño infinito que hacía estremecer al azabache.

Fundiéndose en uno, tan lenta, tan suavemente que a pesar de ser desesperante era más que nada gratificante.

Levi, en silencio, añoraba los brazos de Eren alrededor suyo, firmes, tibios, brindándole una protección que lo hacía capaz de perder aquella frialdad e hipocresía que lo hacía característico.

Era irónico, en su vida había pensado permanecer con una persona por siempre.

Ahora ese pensamiento le resultaba atractivo.

 _Un día Levi se preguntó: ¿qué haría Eren si él nunca regresaba?_

 _Probablemente fue cruel hacerlo, pero el azabache decidió llegar tarde a su punto de encuentro, solo para fijarse en las cosas que haría Eren cuando él no llegara a tiempo._

 _Permaneció fuera del hotel polvoriento donde habían acordado encontrarse durante varias horas, vigilando, observando si había algún movimiento desesperado del castaño._

 _Cuando se cansó de no obtener nada, fue finalmente, preguntó a la recepcionista y esta le dijo que Eren había apartado un cuarto ya y que le estaba esperando. Cuando entro al departamento que rentaron a Levi le llegó el olor de comida recién hecha. En la cocina estaba Jaeger, probando una salsa roja en la cual había puesto su meñique para degustarla._

 _Algo molesto por la actitud tan tranquila de Eren, le preguntó:_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —quizás su tono de voz había salido con enojo de más._

— _Cocinando —respondió el moreno tranquilamente, meneando unas cuantas cosas en el sartén._

— _No sé si te diste cuenta, pero llegué tarde._

 _Eren se encogió de hombros._

— _Sabía que vendrías —luego dejó de hacer la comida y giró, volteando a ver a Levi—. En todo caso, si no hubieras venido te esperaría y si te tardarás demasiado comenzaría a buscarte, pero por ahora solo me quedó confiar en tus habilidades._

 _Levi se cruzó de brazos. Realmente nunca podía estar molesto con Eren y por más casual que pareciera la cosa, eso le hacía estar molesto._

— _Ya veo. Entonces, si lo mismo llegase a pasar contigo, haré lo que tú harías._

 _Eren sonrió y luego le invitó a probar lo que cocinaba. Levi trató de olvidar el asunto._

 _Y es que en realidad él sabía que perdería la cabeza si llegaba el momento en que perdiera a Eren._

Si Levi tuviera que describir su estado actual saldrían palabras como: moribundo, una mierda total, patético y asquerosamente cansado.

Ya no sólo tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo, sino también en su hombro derecho. El hombre contra el que peleaba casi le cortó la garganta en un momento en el que Levi se distrajo.

Pero ya no más, no quería perder, estaba cansado de perder. De sentirse despojado, inútil e inservible, quería salvar a Eren, quería volver a tenerlo a su lado y si durante ese proceso se llenaba de más mierda de la que ya tenía encima, eso no le importaba, era lo de menos.

Tan poca cosa a cambio de volver a tener a Eren junto a él.

Sin pensárselo, le robó la navaja al hombre que peleaba contra él, con una patada lo lanzó contra la barda de gente que observaba el espectáculo. Finalmente sacó energía y empezó a repartirle golpes a su contrincante sin misericordia alguna.

Cuando le pegó en la quijada esta se rompió y el tipo soltó un horrible aullido de dolor. Levi lo pateó en la rodilla y esta también se quebró, torturando a su enemigo con mucho dolor.

Estaba cansado, agotado de pelear una y otra vez sin cansancio, pero entre más se tardaba, más tiempo pasaba sin Eren y por eso nunca descansó. No quiso hacerlo hasta saber que había cumplido con lo prometido.

Nile Dawk aplaudía y los gritos de la gente hacían que a Levi le doliera la cabeza por tanto escándalo.

—¡Acábalo! —le exigió un espectador, meneando el billete de la apuesta que tenía su nombre escrito en él.

Dawk mostró su pulgar abajo y Levi supo lo que significaba esa señal. Giró la navaja en sus manos, preparándose para el golpe final. Su contrincante se retorcía en el suelo y lo miraba, asustado.

—Por favor —suplicó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Mi familia, mi hija, mi esposa, necesitan de mí…

A Levi no le importó, nada era más importante que Eren.

 _Se quedó allí, tres días esperándolo, Jaeger nunca llegó. Las primeras horas en las que Levi le había esperado pacientemente el azabache se preguntó si habría ido a comprar cosas para su estancia. Al día siguiente pensó que quizás se trataba de un retraso en el transporte, solía pasar._

 _Y el tercer día fue aquel en donde enloqueció._

 _No supo exactamente cuántas cosas rompió en ese cuarto del motel donde habían quedado en encontrarse, de todas maneras dejó una buena cantidad de dinero para que no hubiera problema al reparar los daños._

 _Salió en busca de Eren, tratando de encontrar información que le fuera útil. Unos cuantos días después se encontró con una madre y una niña pequeña que vagabundeaban por allí._

— _Ese chico salvó a mi hija, pero en lugar de ella se lo llevaron a él —dijo la señora con tristeza._

— _¿Sabe para quién trabajaban esos hombres?_

— _No, lamento no poder ser de ayuda —se disculpó la mujer, acomodando mejor a su niña entre sus brazos._

— _No es su culpa, ese idiota tiene complejo de héroe._

 _La señora le sonrió, amigablemente._

— _Estoy muy agradecida con él. Si lo encuentra, dele mi gratitud._

 _Más que gratitud, Levi iba a darle una paliza a ese estúpido por arriesgarse de esa manera, eso y una semana sin comida._

 _Estaba tan furioso que dudaba que un abrazo fuera lo primero que le daría a Eren al encontrarlo._

— _Claro —murmuró, pensando en la pequeña posibilidad de nunca encontrarlo. Levi tragó saliva._

— _Espere, ahora que lo recuerdo, hay alguien que podría ayudarlo._

 _La señora le había dicho que había un hombre que sabía quién comerciaba en ese lugar. Encontrarlo no fue muy difícil, lo complicado fue sacarle la información, no había usado medios muy agradables._

 _Aunque había sido afortunado, pues no necesitó más que tirarle dos dientes y romperle un dedo._

 _Nile Dawk era el nombre del comerciante. Averiguando de aquí a allá escuchó a uno de los hombres que trabajaba para ese tipo describir a Eren, seguido de las cosas no tan bonitas que planeaban hacerle._

 _Obviamente Levi no se midió y los mató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

— _¿Eren Jaeger? Sí, aún lo tenemos —Nile lo miraba, dejando unos papeles de lado. La oficina del hombre era intimidante, pero Levi ya había encontrado su lugar de confort, sentado en una silla y con las piernas sobre el escritorio de Dawk._

— _Lo quiero —dijo, sin importarle cuán demandante se escuchaba._

— _Me temo que no podremos devolvértelo tan fácilmente —la sonrisa en los labios de Nile era a simple vista amable, pero el azabache no era tonto, sabía que esa sonrisa era más bien la de un zorro astuto._

 _Dawk era el líder de la mafia en esa área y según el tipo al que había torturado era una persona a la que debía temerle. Siendo sinceros, a Levi eso solo le había causado gracia, había pasado por cosas peores en toda su vida._

 _O al menos eso quería pensar._

— _Dime qué es lo que quieres —exigió, ignorando el hecho de que posiblemente, a pesar de que estuviese negociando, alguien estuviera apuntándole a su cráneo._

— _Treinta peleas, gana treinta peleas y te lo devuelvo. Es poco, ¿no?_

 _¿Poco? Levi nunca había peleado tanto, pero no sería imposible para él._

— _Hecho._

Levi gruñó. Sus músculos estaban tensos y las cortadas en su cuerpo aún dolían un poco, pero fuera de eso estaba bien, porque inclusive si peleó tanto, no recibió muchos golpes a fin de cuentas.

—¿Levi?

El azabache abrió los ojos. A su lado, Eren lo miraba atentamente.

Estaba allí, con él, a su lado. No pudo reprimir un suspiro aliviado y Jaeger en respuesta solo sonrió.

Ya cuando tuvo más conciencia se dio cuenta de que estaban en un hotel barato, la mueblería del cuarto fue suficiente pista. Además, Eren había tratado sus heridas y por eso era que se sentía mejor.

—No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace verte, maldito mocoso.

—¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó desde que esos tipos me secuestraron?

Por un instante pensó que Eren estaba bromeando, pero la forma en que lo preguntó le hizo descartar esa idea.

No estaba bromeando, lo decía en serio. ¿Cómo que no recordaba el tiempo que pasó perdido?

—Eren, ¿no recuerdas nada?

El castaño lo miró, confundido mientras Levi se sentaba en la cama donde anteriormente se encontraba acostado. Observando bien a Eren se percató de que había adelgazado y que tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

—Solo recuerdo arriesgarme por una niña, luego creo que me inyectaron algo, lo demás está en blanco.

A Jaeger lo habían drogado y de solo pensar en las cosas que quizás le hicieron después, Levi quiso levantarse, tomar un arma y matar a Nile junto con todos sus demás secuaces.

Respira, se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

—Pasaron dos meses.

Eren se quedó quieto, como si no pudiera procesar la respuesta de Levi. Pasaron unos segundos, tan incómodos que el azabache se preguntó si Jaeger diría algo al respecto.

—Eso… explica muchas cosas.

Jeager parecía ido, probablemente con su mente viajando a otro lugar. Levi no quería pensar si se trataba de una celda, de un cuarto. No quería que Eren supiera lo que le habían hecho y tampoco quería saberlo él.

Porque si él se enteraba, estaba seguro de que acabaría con mucha sangre en sus manos.

—Ya, no vale la pena recordarlo.

—Sí, tienes razón, estar aquí me basta y me sobra.

Las vendas desparramadas en la cama fueron retiradas por Eren, para que luego ese lugar fuera ocupado por el castaño. Jaeger se acostó a lado de él, atrayendo a Levi a su cuerpo, el azabache envolvió también con sus brazos a Eren y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su amante.

—No has comido nada.

—Tú tienes heridas graves.

Eren besó su mejilla y luego dio un giro, quedando sobre el cuerpo de Levi, sin dejar de abrazarlo por un instante.

—No debiste arriesgarte así.

—Esa niña no tenía a nadie más que a su madre —lentamente y con cuidado Eren se dejó caer sobre Levi y apoyó su frente morena contra la pálida del azabache—. Me recordó un poco a nosotros dos y entonces no pude permitir que se la llevaran.

—Eres un dramático de primera —le acusó Levi, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Culpable de todos los cargos —susurró él, inclinándose para besar al azabache.

Los labios de Levi temblaban y no lo había notado en todo ese tiempo hasta que se unieron con los de Eren. El castaño lo besó suavemente y luego se separó para verlo a los ojos y besarlo una vez más.

Y así continuaron, con besos castos, rápidos y cortos. Al término de cada uno de esos besos, Jaeger lo miraba fijamente y luego depositaba otro beso en otra parte de su rostro, frente, mejillas, nariz, barbilla, a lo largo de su quijada y finalmente en sus labios de nuevo.

—Fuiste… descuidado —apenas pudo decir Levi, Eren lo interrumpía consecutivamente con un beso. Al azabache no le molestaba, de hecho le fascinaba, pero era algo tedioso cuando tenía que hacerse el enojado—. Nunca… habías… cometido… tal error.

Eren se detuvo, acercándose al oído de Levi para murmurarle unas palabras y el Ackerman detuvo el impulso de estremecerse bajo ese aliento tan caliente.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que me descuidara.

—Algunas veces no te entiendo, niño.

—Durante el tiempo que no estoy junto a ti… —empezó Eren, algo nervioso mientras movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y luego al revés—. Mi mente no deja de pensar en ti y descuidarme es una probabilidad cuando lo único que hago es pensar en un tipo enano con genio de la fregada.

—Eres demasiado empalagoso.

Eren rio, besando de nuevo a Levi. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, abrazados, con el solo ruido de sus respiraciones haciendo eco en todo el cuarto.

El mundo era caótico, sin esperanza alguna, las probabilidades de vivir más de cuarenta años eran horriblemente bajas.

Pero Levi y Eren vivían en su propio mundo, y como era suyo, podían modificarlo de cualquier forma que ellos quisieran.

—Levi, estás consciente, ¿no?

—¿De qué?

—Si tú mueres, yo me voy contigo.

Levi se removió entre las sábanas, dejando que la tela algo áspera rozara su piel. Eren lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cama, apoyando su codo en la almohada y su rostro en su mano.

El azabache deslizó su mano pálida por el abdomen del castaño y Jaeger sonrió sin poder evitarlo, colocándose encima de Levi sin pensárselo dos veces.

Así, desnudos completamente se observaron una vez más antes de besarse silenciosamente.

—Tú te irás conmigo.

Eren susurró un "sí" contra su oído para repartir más besos al cuello de Levi, usando sus dientes para dejar más marcas visibles en esa piel blanca.

—Juntos.

Eren descendió lentamente por su cuerpo por segunda vez en aquella habitación. Sus manos eran cuidadosas, trazando suavemente las partes de su cuerpo que estaban vendadas. Levi se estremecía, el tacto de Eren era increíblemente satisfactorio.

Jaeger tomó sus piernas en cada una de sus manos, abriéndolas para él, luego se inclinó y engulló por completo la erección de Levi. El azabache arqueó la espalda, gimiendo obscenamente. El calor, la presión y la sensación líquida en su pene iban a causar que su cabeza explotara.

El castaño deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de la pierna de Levi, hasta llegar a su trasero, acariciando el agujero que hace unos minutos había utilizado para coger al azabache.

Los metió poco a poco, encontrando el lugar ya lubricado por su semen. El Ackerman gruñó, cerrando los ojos por la sensación de esos dígitos dentro de él, eso y que Eren lamía su pene como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y luego Eren lo embestía con sus dedos, haciéndolo temblar. La sensación en su interior, recordando algo más grande, era extraña, ajena a cualquier cosa que anteriormente hubiera sentido.

Así, de repente Levi gimoteó, sintiendo todos sus nervios acumularse y explotar dentro de la boca de Eren.

Perdido y nublado extendió una mano en el aire y fue interceptada por otra, morena, cálida, envolviendo la suya con tanta desesperación.

—Eren, lo necesito —dijo, apenas encontrando palabras coherentes en su vocabulario—. Por favor, te necesito.

Dentro, lo necesitaba tan dentro de él al punto de perder la conciencia.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Eren, indeciso, inquieto e impaciente.

El pene de Jaeger se frotaba contra su trasero de forma insistente y Levi tuvo que contener el llanto necesitado que quería salir de su garganta. Estaba mal que ese mocoso quisiera manejarlo a su antojo, él no podía ser tan manipulador.

Levi rodeó el cuello de Eren con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, ambos abdómenes rozándose entre sí. El castaño apretó sus labios después de jadear por el acercamiento.

—Eren, fóllame, es una orden.

Jaeger pareció derretirse en sus brazos, el tono autoritario del azabache siempre lo ponía de esa forma. Levi impulsó sus caderas; esta vez el azabache quería tomar el control de las cosas, algo muy típico de él.

Y Eren siempre lo dejaba hacerse cargo de todo.

Por eso el castaño no se mostró sorprendido cuando fue él quien acabó en la cama, con Levi sobre él, sentado cerca de su miembro palpitante. Levi era un desastre de sudor, gemidos entrecortados y rubor en su rostro. Eren se dedicó a admirar la vista para luego deslizar sus manos por la cintura pálida del azabache hasta acabar en su trasero, apretándolo fuerte entre sus manos.

—Creo que ahora tú serás el que tendrá que follarse solo.

Levi gruñó en respuesta, frotándose con impaciencia contra la erección de Eren. El moreno movió sus caderas, aumentando la deliciosa fricción entre ambas partes.

—Eres un desvergonzado.

Con esas palabras se penetró él mismo, sus piernas temblando por la repentina intromisión, Eren cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras apretaba la piel de Levi entre sus manos.

Un suave vaivén, despacio, lento, para el disfrute de ambos. Luego palabras sin sentido, peticiones, promesas y halagos que los excitaban.

Rápido, despacio, dentro y afuera. Todo fue tan espontáneo y tan fuera de lo normal que era maravilloso.

En un mundo tan cruel como el suyo lo maravilloso era único, aún si duraba poco.

Pero al final eso no importaba, pues se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Si acabaste confundida Ana entonces… felicidades, ese era mi propósito.**

 **Sinceramente desde el principio pensé en hacer de este escrito uno inconsistente y confuso, claro, esperando no arruinarlo al final :/**

 **Fue difícil, porque tuve que expresar muchos sentimientos en ellos que no eran normales, sin mencionar su ligero instinto psicópata, porque no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero… ninguno de los dos esta exactamente cuerdo :v**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Ana :3 Feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases bien uwu**

 **Sin más sho me despido ;3**


End file.
